warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas song
In the episode, Natalie can be wearing a black leather jacket, a beret, a clutch, legging socks, and her white trainers but her original outfit may look like this: a studded motorcycle jacket, wraparound sunglasses, a sleeveless black midriff top and skirt, and white long trainers Transcript part 1 (we start at diamond city elementary) Emma: (reads a note) "Christmas crackers. Sing 'Silent Night' backwards." Jordan: Who'd know that? (Sings gibberish) 9 volt: ok kids, let’s win Christmas song! natalie: (putting makeup on) Uh! No one is going. lt's impossible. 9 volt: But this child-- Eva: lt's a margin of error of 0.00000001 514834 percent... Tony: l mean, hello? natalie: ok, operation Christmas song is go! Go go go! (the bus enters) Kat: we brought the baby! ana: Yeah, He’s so cute! Dribble: here comes the bus! 9 volt: come on! Go in! spitz: no, get off the bus, get off right now! (at emerald street) Dreamers: (singing) we’re warming up (5x) our voices! 18 volt: OK! Let’s win! (they cheer, then they went on the transport) (jingle bells by Gwen stefani plays) (Cut to the bus) 9 volt: stop the bus! 5 volt: I won’t! 9 volt: please! 5 volt: But... but... 9 volt: right, i’m Calling diamond elementary 5 volt: please, not my phone! 9 volt: jordan, handle it! jordan: on it! (Throws the phone away) 5 volt: hey, my phone! natalie: what the heck?! (while another bus is stoping) 18 volt: ok ok, but we need to stop for a wee wee Martin: Mr 18 volt, I really need a wee 18 volt: ok, don’t do it on the bus (the dreamers leave to go to the toilet) 9 volt: didn’t see you there 18 volt: wow, you’ve came from this city? 9 volt: yes natalie: we’re Lost because the other transport is just running out (pulls out her iphone) the map says it is nearly 15 minutes 18 volt: hey, that gives me a good idea, Be a permission to go into another transport? natalie: yes mr 18 volt 18 volt: then hop in! (At another bus) 5 volt: hey, where’s my son? eva: at another coach emma: where can he be? Oh well, let’s have a nice walk to get to the castle! (At the cave, 18 volt was feeding the baby while singing silent night) 18 volt: aw, look at you (Sings) Silent night Holy night All is calm All is Bright l realize This is mental But it's all That l know lt's Christmas little baby So please let’s all go (With louisa, Ayshah & richard) Sleep in Heavenly peace Sleep in Heavenly peace 9 volt: hey, what’s that? fronk: it’s the hill! Let’s get here! (they sing I do believe in Christmas while walking up to the hill) (to be continued) Transcript part 2 Jimmy t: and now please welcome to the stage, Mona! (Audience cheering) Mona: welcome to the Christmas song competition, where a group of schools perform, and a chance to win, ten thousand pounds, to reveal this year’s Christmas number one (At the entrance) Joe: guys, your late, the show’s already started 9 volt: But Joe, we took 50 minutes of walking, and now the show started? joe: yes, (Cut back to the stage) Mona: so without further ado, I would like to introduce our judges, from McFly, Danny Jones! Aaron And his brother, nick carter! And please welcome, dance-pop singer, Selena Gomez! (Audience clapping) Mona: And now, I would like to introduce our first act, it’s the sapphire elementary school for girls, singing a Darlene love classic, winter wonderland (Audience claps, then cindy And her four students enter the stage) Cindy: Sleigh bells ring, are you listenin' In the lane, snow is glistening A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight Walking in a winter wonderland Gone away is the blue bird Here to stay is the new bird He's singing our song, as we go along Walking in a winter wonderland In the meadow we can build a snowman Then pretend that he is Carson Brown He'll say "Are you married?", We'll say "No man, But you can do the job when you're in town." Later on, we'll conspire As we dream by the fire To face unafraid, the plans that we made Walking in a winter wonderland (Cut to the dressing room, the song cannot be heard) 18 volt: i’m Bob b soxx, and louisa And ayshah are the blue jeans, Emily And Dionne are the ronettes, And Richard, George And Bobby, are the crystals Martin: i’m Phil Spector, And I represent a Christmas gift for you 9 volt: so who are you guys? 18 volt: we’re the artists from a (with the dreamers) Christmas gift for you from Phil Spector 5 volt: when did you get some wigs? Richard: we buy them from the shops, eh? 5 volt: Wow! R-Really?! (Cut back to the stage) Cindy: In the meadow we can build a snowman And pretend that he's a circus clown We'll have lots of fun with Mr.Snowman Until the other kiddies knock him down When it snows, ain't it thrillin' Though you know, kids are chillin' We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way Walking in a winter wonderland (wo oh oh) Walking in a winter wonderland (wo oh oh) Walking in a winter wonderland (wo oh oh) Walking in a winter wonderland (wo oh oh) Walking in a winter wonderland (wo oh oh) Walking in a winter wonderland (audience clapping) Eva: now hang on a second, ain’t there’s a show? 5 volt: Oh, quit faking. You'll be fine Emma: oh thanks 5 volt (Cut back to the stage) Mona: anybody likes a bit old buble, but most do, but if you like him, then your gonna love, emerald high school, singing Santa Claus is coming to town Frank: You better watch out You better not cry You better not pout I'm telling you why Santa Claus is coming to town He's making a list, He's checking it twice, He's gonna find out who's naughty or nice Santa Claus is coming to town He sees you when you're sleeping And he knows when you're awake He knows if you've been bad or good So be good for goodness sake You better watch out! You better not cry You better not pout, I'm telling you why 'Cause Santa Claus is coming to town Oh let's go! (Song cannot be heard) 9 volt: pssst! N-kins! natalie: why? What is it? 9 volt: you know that Nat king cole? He sang the Christmas song natalie: oh yeah, but a singer, Natalie Cole, which is her first name was named after me, she’s a good singer, but, she died in December 31st 2015, everyone missed her, you think? 9 volt: so, I'd like to...pay you back. Want my dessert tonight? natalie: nah, I got a performance, mine’s Christmas wrapping 9 volt: is it the original one or the get Santa one? natalie: the get Santa one (Cut back to the stage) Frank: He sees you when you're sleeping And he knows when you're awake He knows if you've been bad or good So be good for goodness sake You better watch out! You better not cry You better not pout, I'm telling you why Santa Claus is coming to town You better watch out! You better not cry You better not pout, I'm telling you why Santa Claus is coming I mean the big fat man with the long white beard Is coming to town (Audience cheers again) 9 volt: Hold on! 5 volt: uh, what is it? 9 volt: how did cindy attend sapphire school for girls, and how did frank attend emerald high school? 5 volt: because they both went to school together 9 volt: guys, how’s your songs? Cindy: good Sarah: we’re friends with Cindy Briana: We’re good friends with her, and we wear female school uniforms (back at the stage) Mona: now I will now introduce another school for girls, jade’s school, singing i saw mommy kissing Santa Claus (I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus plays) Briana: Hey, is that, sleigh ride? Frank: yep, it is sung by jade’s school Spitz: What’s jade’s school? Orbulon: jade’s school, is a high school of performing arts (Cut back to the stage) Rachel: Wow, mommy's kissing Santa Claus I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus Underneath the mistletoe last night She didn't see me creep Down the stairs to have a peep She thought that I was tucked up In my bedroom, fast asleep Then I saw mommy tickle Santa Claus Underneath his beard so snowy white Oh, what a laugh it would have been If Daddy had only seen Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night He saw mommy kissing, kissin', kissin' Santa Claus I did, I really did see mommy kissing Santa Claus And I'm gonna tell my dad (Back at the dressing room) 9 volt: Ruby elementary, your up next Katie: thanks 9 volt 18 volt: um, who are they? 9 volt: they’re the students of ruby elementary, you know 18 volt: fantastic! (the gift of friendship Plays) Katie: There are all kinds of presents Of every shape and size But the present I like best Is better than a prize It has no special wrapping It's not in a store It is the gift of friendship And is well worth waiting for Other students: Friends Katie: Hold your hand Other students: Friends Katie: Make you smile They are always there for you Other students: Friends make life worthwhile Katie: Friends hold your hand Friends make you smile They are always there for you Friends make life worthwhile There is one kind of present That I will always keep To be with me forever Even as I sleep It hasn't any price tag It has no cover art It is the gift of friendship And it stays here in my heart Friends hold your hand Friends make you smile They are always there for you They are always there for you Friends make life worthwhile. (Audience cheering) 9 volt: hey fronk, you are Santa? fronk: (dressed up as Santa) yep, I got a sackful of presents 9 volt: you what? Mona: Christmas, is a time where there‘s, Chocolates on the calendar, last minute Christmas shopping on the Internet, little boys and girls peeping out the window, where Santa is riding is sleigh all the way to the North Pole, so now, without further ado, bring it up, bring it up, I would like to introduce to you, amethyst high school, singing call me santa Aaron & Sally: Call me Santa, call me Claus Candy cane with chocolate sauce What should I get for my friends? Perhaps a sled or feather bed Sprinkled Yule log, spotted tree frog Furry mittens, box of kittens That's what I'll get for my friends Call me Santa, call me Claus Candy cane with chocolate sauce What should I get for my friends? A blue beret, a game to play Perhaps a sled or feather bed Sprinkled Yule log, spotted tree frog Furry mittens, box of kittens That's what I'll get for my friends Call me Santa, call me Claus Candy cane with chocolate sauce What should I get for my friends? A firehouse, a baby mouse A blue beret, a game to play Perhaps a sled or feather bed Sprinkled Yule log, spotted tree frog Furry mittens, box of kittens That's what I'll get for my friends Call me Santa, call me Claus Candy cane with chocolate sauce What should I get for my friends? A hockey stick, a stamp to lick A firehouse, a baby mouse A blue beret, a game to play Perhaps a sled or feather bed Sprinkled Yule log, spotted tree frog Furry mittens, box of kittens That's what I'll get for my friends Furry mittens, box of kittens What should I get for my friends? (Phew!) (audience clapping) Mona: And now, it is giving me pleasure, to introduce, topaz elementary, and they’re singing i’ll Be home for christmas (Audience clapping) Cody and Isabella: Bells will be ringing, the glad, glad news Oh what a Christmas to have the blues My baby's gone (My baby's gone), I have no friends To wish me greetings once again Choirs will be singing Silent Night Those Christmas carols by candlelight Please come home for Christmas (please come home) Please come home for Christmas (please come home) If not for Christmas by New Year's night Friends and relations send salutations Just as sure as the stars shine above (Yes, they do) This is Christmas, Christmas my dear The time of year to be with the one that you love Then won't you tell me? You'll never more roam Christmas and New Year (Christmas and New Year's) Will find you at home There'll be no more sorrow, no grief or pain (Audience clapping) Briana: bitzblock! Your on! (Cut back to the stage) Mona: now I will introduce the next act Who never gets lazy or anything, stay in your dressing rooms! Only joking! From diamond city, It’s diamond city elemnentary! (Audience clapping and cheering wildly) Emily: hello everyone! natalie: how you doing! bitzblock sisters: Bah Humbug, now that's too strong! 'Cause it is my favorite holiday But all this year's been a busy blur Don't think I have the energy To add to my already mad rush Just 'cause it's 'tis the season The perfect gift for me would be Completions and connections left from last year Ski shop encounter most interesting Had his number but never the time Most of '81 passed along those lines So deck those halls Trim those trees Raise up cups of Christmas cheer I just need to catch my breath Christmas by myself this year Calendar picture, frozen landscape Chill this room for twenty-four days Evergreens Sparkling snow Get this winter over with! Flash back to spring time saw him again Would have been good to go for lunch Couldn't agree when we were both free We tried, we said we'd keep in touch Didn't of course 'till summertime Out to the beach to his boat Could I join him? No This time it was me Sunburn in the third degree Now the calendar's just one page Of course I am excited Tonight's the night I've set my mind Not to do too much about it Merry Christmas, merry Christmas But I think I'll miss this one this year Merry Christmas, merry Christmas But I think I'll miss this one this year Merry Christmas, merry Christmas But I think I'll miss this one this year Merry Christmas, merry Christmas But I think I'll miss this one this year Hardly dashing through the snow 'Cause I bundled up too tight Last minute have-to-dos A few cards, a few calls Because it's RSVP No, thanks No party lights It's Christmas Eve, gonna relax Turn down all of my invites Last fall I had a night to myself Same guy called, Halloween party Waited all night for him to show This time his car wouldn't go Forget it, it's cold, it's getting late Trudge on home to celebrate In a quiet way unwind Doing Christmas right this time A&P has provided me With the world's smallest turkey Already in the oven, nice and hot Oh damn! Guess what I forgot So on with the boots Back out in the snow To the only all night grocery When what to my wondering eyes should appear In the line is that guy I've been chasing all year 'Spending this one alone, ' he said 'Give me a break, this year's been crazy' I said 'Me too, but why are you You mean you forgot cranberries too?' Then suddenly we laughed and laughed Caught on to what was happening That Christmas magic's brought this tale To a very happy ending (Repeat chorus) (the crowd cheers, the stage has Christmas displays) Mona: And now, i would Now like to introduce a group who puts the Christmas in the Christmas displays, 9 volt and his crew! (Audience cheers) mona: sorry, but they worked hard, it’s still, 18 volt, and his co, singing christmas (baby please come home) (bells ringing) 9 volt: they’ve... swapped? Why could this be happening? 18 volt: (gasps) you can be the rapper and the dreamers, come on, pretend to be us! Louisa: Take our place 18 volt: come on! It’s 18 volt’s globe! Yeah! (they push the Kidware kids to the stage) 18 volt: they’re expecting the grand finale! emily: Yeah, reindeer legs, but no, 9 volt performed the lead vocals with Jordan, Eva, Matthew, Zoe And Emma singing one line, Rhys, Hannah, Elliot, Adam And Libby doesn’t have any solos in this song! natalie: yes, I know, Remember when 9-Volt sings songs with his fellow band members, the Kidware Kids. they were... it’s gonna be good. (Breathes) (I do believe in Christmas Plays as the Audience cheers) Eva: Whenever I hear a Christmas song I wanna get up and sing Jordan: When there's love I sing along and find some bells to ring Matthew: Wherever there's angels up above Wherever there's christmas trees Kidware: There's gonna be peace and hope and love and wonderful memories There'll be laughter there'll be song we'll go caroling all night long 9 volt: Believing in christmas makes it magic can't you see Emma: It's better to give than to receive Lessons for you and me Zoe: Staying up late on christmas eve Will there be presents for me Kidware: There'll be laughter there'll be song we'll go caroling all night long 9 volt: Believing in Christmas makes it magic can't you see Kidware: I do believe in christmas I believe in love As sure as there is santa ringing sleigh bells up above We do believe in harmony and family and good cheer Throughout the year 9 volt: Whenever there's hope in the air Whenever we light the tree Whenever there's love in our prayers That's christmas time for me Kidware: Whenever I hear a christmas song I wanna get up and sing Whenever there's love I sing along and find some bells to ring There'll be laughter there'll be song we'll go caroling all night long 9 volt: Believeing in christmas makes it magic can't you see Kidware: For you and me 9 volt and Kidware: I do believe in christmas I believe in love As sure as there is santa ringing sleigh bells up above We do believe in harmony and family and good cheer Throughout the year (9 volt: Throughout the year) I do believe in christmas I believe in love AS sure as there is santa ringing sleigh bells up above We do believe in harmony and family and good cheer (9 volt: Good cheer) Kidware: We do believe in christmas 9 volt and Kidware: Throughout the year (Audience cheering) Mona: And now, the winner of Christmas song, is... 9 volt and his co! (Audience cheering wild) Mona: They’ve done it! They’ve finally done it! And now, before we go, It's time for... the curtain call! Dribble: Let's clap for our contenders! Clap with us! Kat: Let's clap for sapphire elementary school for girls, the emerald high school, jade’s school, amethyst high school, ruby elementary and topaz high school! Ana: Let's clap for our runner ups. Young cricket: 18 volt and his dreamers, because they took their own life after practicing Christmas baby please come home, they’re at third place. Ashley: And diamond city elementary, Clap for our contenders who ended up second place. Mona: And now... the moment you've all been waiting for. Let's clap really hard for the special music we heard today. Spitz: I do believe in Christmas, sung by 9 volt and the Kidware Kids.. Kat and ana: Yay, 9 volt! Young cricket: You did so well today. Red: Give yourself a hand to our winner. Go on, clap for yourself because you won ten thousand pounds, and you’re this year’s Christmas number one. Ashley: Bravo! Kat: Yay for you! Mona: Bravo! Category:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes